No from Me
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Gibbs takes Tony is hand for his actions in Bloodbath.
1. Chapter 1

NO…FROM ME xx

**No…from Me 1**

Author: peppe1951

Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

Chapter 1

Tony is entertaining himself by destroying McGee's calendar. He reads each quote before tearing it out, balling it up and throwing it in the vicinity of McGee's trash can. There are several balls of paper surrounding the trash can.

It isn't until Tony tells McGee that he has a nice calendar that Tim realizes what Tony has been doing and reacts angrily.

"That's mine, give it back!"

"Relax, this stuff will melt only your mind….its not good for you and will make you weak," replied Tony as he continued to thumb through the desk calendar.

"It was a gift," Tim replies as he reaches for the calendar.

"Who from?" asks Tony, "your wet nurse," as he pantomimes the actions of a wet nurse.

"NO! From Me," replies the Gibbs as he steps closer to Tony, glaring intently at the agent.

Tony froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Tony tensed waiting for the head slap he knows Gibbs will give him.

Gibbs continues to stare as he asks his team for an update. Ziva and Tim can give him no clear answers but Tony moving slowly out of reach of his boss speaks up quickly eager to get in the good graces of his boss again.

"I want to draw your attention to the plasma screen in the middle of the room," Tony says as he picks up the remote device. All eyes are fixed on the screen as he shows them the scenes from the blood splatters on the room.

"Take a look at the drips on the wall. Do you notice anything?" Tony asks to the team.

McGee picks up on it right away and replies, "They're emanating from a central point," to the dismay of Tony. He was going to say that.

Tony repeats Tim's conclusion and then adds, "Then there is the TV. It looks like it was knocked off the bureau in a struggle of some sort, right? Except Abby found CRT shards in the bath mat."

"So, what does that prove?" asks Ziva.

"The television was laid on the floor and covered with a bath mat to muffle the sound when he broke it. The crime scene was staged, Boss. I believe that the victims were killed some place else," concluded Tony with a huge smile.

"That's good work, Tony," acclaim Gibbs to his senor agent and Tony beams with praise.

Gibbs paused before adding, "Tony, you're with me," and moves towards the interrogating rooms pausing for a moment at his desk. Gibbs opens his desk drawer and searches for a moment before taking something out and continuing on.

"I'm on your six, Boss," replies Tony as he hurries away leaving McGee and Ziva to ponder the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

No…from Me 2

**No…from Me 2**

Author: peppe1951

Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

Chapter 2

Gibbs walks to the last room before walking in and waiting for Tony to catch up.

"What's up, Boss?" remarks Tony as he walks in.

"Close the door," orders Gibbs quietly, "and then come here," he points to a spot just inches from himself.

Tony frowns but does as he ordered and presents himself to his boss.

"Do you think it is right to destroy a fellow agent's property, DiNozzo!" shouts Gibbs angrily as he moves into Tony's space.

Tony looks at him momentarily as he suddenly realizes that Gibbs is talking about the calendar and answers quickly, "it was only a calendar, Boss…but I'll replace it," he feels the hard glare directed at him.

"I didn't ask you if you were going to replace it. I ASKED IF IT WAS RIGHT TO DESTROY A FELLOW AGENT'S PROPERTY, DINOZZO!!" Barked Gibbs dangerously.

"No, Boss!" responded Tony. "I'll apologize at once," and made for the door.

"Not so fast, DiNozzo. I think a little punishment is needed here," Gibbs said quietly with a gleam in his eye.

"P-Punishment…Boss? It was only a desk calendar, Boss," replied Tony as he watched Gibbs slowly show him what he had taken from his desk drawer before leaving the bullpen area.

"A ruler, Boss?" asked Tony nervously.

"Not just a ruler, Tony, but a wooden Ruler," replied Gibbs.

"What are you going to do with a wooden ruler?" asked Tony, trying to figure out the significance of a wooden ruler.

"I'm going to use it your butt, DiNozzo," replied Gibbs simply, "and afterwards I know you will think twice about destroying anything of McGee's again."

"Boss…you can't just spank me like a child. I'm a grown man," pleaded Tony as he eyed the ruler in Gibbs' hand.

"If you behave like a naughty schoolboy you get punished like one, too," replied Gibbs carefully. "Or I can just write you up on this incident and all the other times you have behaved irresponsibly and have them littered your file. How far do you think you will get in the ranks with that?"

"But corporal punishment, Boss? That's frowned on these days for children. What do you think they would say if it was made known that you used it on me?" asked Tony.

"Are you threatening me, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs dangerously as he moved closer to his agent.

"Will it keep you from using that on me?" Tony asked as he nodded towards the ruler.

"Nope," answered Gibbs.

"Then I'm not threatening you, Boss," replied Tony.

"Tony I care about you and your future and normal methods of discipline will only make you bitter, like writing every incident you manage to find yourself in…this way the punishment is over and your slate is clean once again," explained Gibbs patiently.

"You care for me, Boss?" asked Tony.

"DiNozzo!"

"But my butt will be sore afterwards," muttered Tony under his breath.

"Well, what is it going to be Tony…a write up or a thrashing?" asked Gibbs.

Tony thought hard on the subject before nodding, "well if those are my only options I guess I will take the thrashing."

"Okay, I think you know what is expected of you…so assume the position, DiNozzo," ordered Gibbs.

Tony moved slowly to the table, took a deep breath and leaned against over the top so that his butt stuck out just waiting for Gibbs to begin.

"Tony before I left the bullpen I counted all of the pages you ripped from Tim's calendar and found that you had torn out fifteen pages, which you then rolled up in small balls and threw at his trash can. Do you want to guess how many licks you are about to get?" Gibbs informed his agent as he moved into position behind and to one side of Tony's backside.

"Oh, no….you aren't going to give me fifteen licks, are you Boss? asked Tony.

"NO! That's too many for this incident….I think that six will do nicely this time," replied Gibbs, "but they will all be delivered to your bare backside.

"No…you didn't say anything about using that on my bare butt, Boss," cried Tony as he moved away from the table.

"DiNozzo! Get your ass back over here NOW!" ordered Gibbs angrily, "I could have given you the entire fifteen licks instead," he threatened.

"Why can't the licks be given with me wearing my jeans instead of on bare skin, Boss?" asked Tony pleadingly.

"Because the jeans will protect your butt too much and you won't feel the licks…but that won't be a problem if they are given on your bare butt," explained Gibbs.

"But it will hurt more on bare skin, Boss," Tony continued to plea.

"If you don't get back over that table I will be given you the fifteen licks and every one will be given on your bare backside, DiNozzo!" threatened Gibbs, "and you know I can do it."

Tony opened his mouth to reply but something in Gibbs' eyes told him to take the six licks and be happy so he moved back in position.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad and after the sixth lick it will be over with except for writing the lines," soothed Gibbs.

Tony was so intent on the six licks that he didn't pay any real attention to the added part of writing lines and lowered his jeans and boxers.

Gibbs didn't let Tony wait too long before he smacked down hard right in the middle of Tony's buttocks causing Tony to gasp in pain.

"Owwww….not so hard, Boss," cried Tony as a line of torment visited his backside.

Gibbs paid him no attention and focusing on the task at hand quickly delivered the remaining five licks all to part of Tony's backside that he would feel as he sat down and walked away.

SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…the licks sounded like gun shots to Tony as his backside reddened with each lick and he squirmed and yelled out in turn.

"You can get up now, Tony; this part of your punishment is over," Gibbs said gently as he helped Tony to stand up. Tony quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans before he registered what his boss had said and turned to repeat.

"This part of my punishment? You don't mean there is more, Boss?"

"Oh, yeah," responded Gibbs; "you still have to write 'I will not destroy McGee's property again' five hundred times before the day is over and then your punishment is over."

"B-But I will have to sit to do that…and after those six licks that will be too painful, Boss," Tony cried as the significance of the punishment really sunk in.

"That's right…now go wash your face and get back to work," ordered Gibbs as he left the room.

A moment later Tony heard Gibbs add from down the hallway, "And pick up the mess you left around McGee's trash can."

Tony had just learned a valuable lesson today; Gibbs would not only protect his team from outsiders but also from each other and it was a lesson that Tony would remember for some time.

The End


End file.
